


gunmetal;graphite;grullo

by bisexualtrash



Series: eyes are the window to the soul [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Eyes, Fluff, HIDE LOVES KANEKI'S EYES, Hide-centric, Hidekane Week, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Nagachika Hideyoshi, Plotless, hidekane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualtrash/pseuds/bisexualtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide has always liked stormy weather but <em>never like this</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Alternatively:</p><p>Hide loves grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gunmetal;graphite;grullo

**Author's Note:**

> here is a drabble. here, here, here.
> 
> idk man, this is just something i wrote.

 

_"You know there's more interesting things to look at, Hide?"_

_"Well, someone's gotta appreciate the view, eh?"_

 

* * *

 

 

Hide has always loved Kaneki's eyes.

Gunmetal grey, the colour of cloudy days, stormy weather and the rain that cools down Hide’s back on a humid afternoon. The thunder swirls in slate eyes while slices of bright, yellow-white lightning fractions contrast with the tones and shades of the monochrome rainbow. Hide has always liked stormy weather, but _never like this_. He feels the set of metallic orbs radiate a high level of shyness as they skittishly dart from his book to Hide’s face, embarrassed. The shadowed areas of the iris are like the dark, sharp graphite of a pencil, the pigments gradually blend into the light pebbles he used to collect on the beach as a child, admiring each and every scratch and speckle on smooth surfaces, skimming across his mind before sinking permanently, anchored forever.

 

* * *

 

 

_"_ _They're only grey..."_

_"No they're not."_

 

* * *

 

 To hide his embarrassment, Kaneki's eyes soften to accompany his gentle, polite laughter alike the gentle, polite patter of rain, painstakingly perfect and precious like silver.

However, Hide is feeling like he has been tossed in the middle of an emotional storm and ~~goodness he's never been so in love.~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hide probably wears grey for the rest of his life.


End file.
